La historia de Jessica Rabbit
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Esta es la historia de como y porque dibujaron a Jessica, también dice como se conocieron Roger y Jessica.   Advertencia: puede contener lenguaje no apto para niños menores de 13 años.


La historia de Jessica Rabbit

Muchos la conocen como la esposa del dibujo animado Roger Rabbit, descrita por muchos por ser una chica con suerte, por su esposo, otros dicen que tiene tatuado en la frente "lujuria" o "prostituta"

Sin embargo nadie se ha preguntado, ¿Quién dibujo a un dibujo tan lujurioso? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

Bien, nuestra historia comienza con Robert Williams, un tipejo de 40 años, no tenia novia y mucho menos esposa que sus únicos amores según el afirmaba serian la bebida y las mujeres bien dotadas.

Su sueño era tener una mujer que nunca perdiera su figura, pero pensaba que eso era imposible ya que los humanos siempre envejeceríamos.

Se planteaba el dilema el 15 de Marzo de 1935, era de mañana y estaba en la sala de su departamento tomando un café mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión, en uno pudo ver a Betty Boop, una caricatura animada que salio en la televisión en el año 1930.

Entonces se le vino una fantástica idea, ¿Por qué no dibujar su propia mujer para satisfacer sus deseos carnales? El tipo de por si ya era un depravado y no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de su idea, su familia ya no se importaba por el y la gente con la que compartía era en un bar sucio y horrible.

Estuvo estudiando dibujo por 5 años, hasta que por fin la creo, una mujer bien dotada y como el dibujo siempre estaría dispuesta a complacerlo, por la mañana trabajaba como chofer del tranvía rojo, por la tarde se la pasaba bebiendo, y por las noches su dibujo lo complacía.

La llamo Lucy, Lucy Williams, la llamo así porque Lucy era como lujuria, según decía Robert, el tiempo en que Robert no hacia uso de ella, se la pasaba viendo caricaturas, quería conocer cual era el trabajo que hacían sus iguales, ella era prostituta personal, y los demás dibujos animados eran comediantes.

Su dibujo favorito era Roger Rabbit, un conejo que siempre quedaba lastimado y que siempre metía la pata.

A ella le fascinaba, siempre se emocionaba cuando iniciaba el programa, le gustaba tanto que llego al punto que se enamoro de el.

Una noche el 2 de Noviembre de 1943, Robert venia mas ebrio de lo normal, y como todas las noches, quería apoderarse de Lucy, más ella se negó, el aun enceguecido por la bebida trato de violarla, pero ella pudo agarrar un sartén y estrellársela en la cabeza.

Malherida salio del departamento de Robert, estuvo pidiendo ayuda, pero cada vez que alguien se le acercaba la empezaba a manosear y ella apenas podía escapar, exhausta y malherida pudo llegar al pie de un callejón.

Creyendo que era su fin, Lucy repetía "ayuda" apenas consciente.

Ahí fue cuando la encontró Roger Rabbit, que acababa de firmar un contrato con su nuevo jefe R. K. Maroon, cuando vio a la pobre Lucy pidiendo ayuda, conmovido, la llevo a su casa y la cuido.

Unas horas después con Lucy ya calmada y mejor, le termina de contar su historia.

Lo siento mucho Lucy-dijo Roger apenado por la situación de la caricatura.

Por favor, no me llame por mi nombre señor Rabbit, el solo oírlo me hace recordar a ese hombre-dijo Lucy tapándose la cara con las manos.

Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-dijo Roger, Lucy se quita las manos de la cara y lo mira incrédula, nunca nadie le había preguntado su opinión, Robert simplemente le mandaba y ella cumplía.

Pues no se, nunca me han preguntado mi opinión-dijo Lucy.

¿Qué te parece Jessica?-sugirió Roger.

¿Jessica? Pues me parece bien, no tiene que ver con mi pasado-dijo Lucy, ahora Jessica.

Pasaron las semanas, y Jessica seguía en casa de Roger, temía salir y encontrarse con Robert, Jessica siempre se disculpaba por eso, sin embargo a Roger no le molestaba, por el contrario, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Jessica, esta que el se enamoro perdidamente de ella.

La mañana de 15 de Enero de 1944, Jessica estaba preparando el almuerzo para Roger, ya que según ella era lo único que podía hacer para pagarle.

¡Jessica! ¡Jessica!-decía Roger entrando a la casa tropezándose con más de una cosa.

¡Señor Roger! ¿Esta bien?-dijo Jessica ayudándolo a levantarse.

¡Jessica! ¿Adivina que? ¡Robert Williams esta muerto!-exclamo Roger agarrando el periódico de su bolsillo.

¡Mira el titular! "Hombre ebrio mata a Robert Williams en el bar Chinses" según dice el periódico, un hombre ebrio lo mato porque lo insulto-dijo Roger tratando de resumir la información que otorgaba el periódico.

Murió como vivió, como un cerdo-dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca de asco.

Jessica-dijo Roger arrodillándose y agarrando su mano.

¿Qué pasa seños Rabbit?-dijo Jessica sin entender.

Por favor Jessica, dime Roger, Jessica, se que nos conocemos hace poco pero a pesar de todo no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, Jessica, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-dijo sacando un anillo de diamante.

Si, Roger, si me casare contigo-dijo Jessica agachándose para besarlo.

Y después se casaron, hubo varios rumores e que Jessica lo engañaba, sin embargo Roger hizo oídos sordos de todos ellos, porque a pesar de lo que dijeran, el siempre vería a Jessica como la dulce y aterrada chica que cuido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo en la tele "¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit?" en la parte en que Jessica cantaba, pensaba "¿Por qué alguien dibujaría a una chica de esa manera?" y se me ocurrió esto.

Para que sepan mi verdadera área es el anime, no frecuento hacer fanfics de movies o de algún otro género.

¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
